


Marauders on Wheels

by Milzilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Marauders' Era, Roller Derby, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milzilla/pseuds/Milzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For countless years, the Slyther-in Snakes have won the Hogwarts Roller Derby Tournament, giving the other three teams no chance. But with their newly trained recruits, nicknamed 'The Marauders', the Gryffin-Whore Lions are feeling confident that this year will be their year. [A fic set in the world of Roller Derby, featuring the characters of the Marauder's Era. This fic may prove to be even sillier than the summary; I'm not sure yet].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauders on Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin; a massive shout out to my bestie Do-Re-Fear-Me, who is my beta in all things and also my expert on Derby.

“Please welcome our first team to the track. They come to us from the South, those sizzling sensations, your reigning champions; THE SLYTHER-IN SNAKES!”

The crowd erupted as the first team skated out on to the track, clad in a green and silver uniform. A few of them were flicking out their tongues between fake fangs and hissing like snakes, while others were covered in red splatters of paint meant to represent blood.

They skated around the track in tight formation as their names were called, each responding to their name with their own variation of a hiss. Once they had all been called, they moved to the benches, looking no less fierce when they were sitting.

“The snakes are coached once again by the infamous Slugged Horns, and from what we’ve heard, they’ve got a new jammer who’s all spunk and no flunk. Can the snakes win the league cup for a third year in a row? We’re not sure, but here come their first challengers! Travelling in from the East, those ravaging rollers, please welcome THE RAVEN-GORE EAGLES!”

The crowd went wild once again as a second team skated onto the track, their uniform blue and silver. Their theatrics varied a little more than the other team; some of the girls had feathers, as well as fake beaks stuck to their faces, while others had also gone with the theme of red paint to represent blood.

Their skate around the track included bird calls and screeching, as well as the flapping of their arms. The Snakes, sitting on the bench, laughed through the entire thing.

Once the team had done a few laps around the track, they moved back to their seats to remove the more dangerous parts of their costumes and get ready to play.

\---

 “We’re screwed!”

Peeta Pettigrew threw her hands in the air as she and her friends left the hall. “The Eagles barely kept up with them.”

“Relax, Peeta,” a girl with long, light-brown hair said, placing a hand on Peeta’s shoulder.

“How can we relax, Rema?” Peeta moaned in despair. “We’re going to get our arses handed to us for the second year in a row.”

“With an attitude like that, we’d deserve it,” a pale girl with long, black hair commented. “Honestly, P. You’d think we already lost with the way you’re talking.”

“Siri’s right,” the fourth girl agreed, nodding her head so hard that her glasses nearly fell off. “We haven’t even played a match yet, let alone been beaten. Don’t count us out before we’ve even started.”

Peeta side-eyed the fourth girl. “Jamie, did you _see_ their blockers? I swear I saw Carrow _bite_ one of the Raven-gores.”

Siri snickered. “Well, they don’t call her Accio Pain for nothing.”

“Maybe she needs an encounter with Madfoot!” Peeta grinned, nudging Siri with her shoulder.

“No way!” Jamie said, punching her fist in to the air. “They need to get Pronged.”

“I know somebody who needs to get pronged,” Rema said as she rolled her eyes.

“Mmm speaking of..” Siri waggled her eyebrows. “Guess there was more than one reason you wanted us to go to the match, eh Jamie?”

Jamie feigned innocence. “Hm? And what was that dear Siri?”

“Oh nothing,” Siri shrugged, “I just happened to notice that a certain ref was on the track tonight. I don’t suppose Mckinnon let slip who was going to be reffing before the match?”

Jamie pursed her lips in thought. “Nooo. You know he wouldn’t do that.”

Rema seemed to have caught on to what Siri was saying, because she had turned to look at Jamie and was nodding in agreement. “So we just happened to go to the match that Liam Evans just _happened_ to be refereeing for?”

“No, no, no, no.” Jamie shook her head, as if trying to convince herself as well as her friends. “We went to the first match of the year, and Liam Evans just happened to be reffing for the first match of the year?” She finished with a slight questioning tone, and Rema gave a gentle laugh.

“We believe you, Jamie,” she assured her friend.

“Don’t think he did though,” Siri piped up. “You should have seen his face when he saw you were in the crowd. I know what infatuation looks like, and that wasn’t it.”

Jamie looked displeased. “We’ll be perfect together; he just doesn’t realise it yet.”

Siri shrugged. “Are you sure he’s not dating Snape?”

“I’m pretty sure they’re just friends...” Peeta said quickly, looking from Siri to Jamie with slight panic.

Siri kept going. “No I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure I saw them getting all close and cozy after the bout..”

Peeta reached up to slap a hand across Siri’s mouth, glaring at her. Siri raised her eyebrows and turned to Jamie, who frowned, but quickly shrugged it off.

“I don’t think so,” she said simply. “I don’t think they’re even friends.” She nodded at Siri before walking off.

Siri turned to look at Rema in confusion, but the other girl just shrugged.


End file.
